It is a common practice when mounting tires on wheel rims of motor vehicles to balance the tires and rims by attaching metallic weights of various sizes to the wheel rims.
It is desirable from the standpoint of owners and operators of motor vehicles, especially commercial vehicles, to maintain records of the performance and mileage obtained from various kinds of tires.
The present invention provides a means wereby owners and operators of motor vehicles can readily record the mileage and other data pertaining to such vehicles on the wheel rim weight at the time the tire is mounted. The present invention further provides a means of preserving such pertinent data with the tire until the tire is replaced at which time the data can be extracted and utilized by the owner or operator to evaluate the performance and mileage obtained by the tire which was mounted on the rim.